1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lampshade assembly and, more particularly, to a lampshade assembly having a plurality of lampshade pieces that can be stacked up on one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of the lampshade assembly accompanied with the light brightness of the lamp contributes to the creation of a specific atmosphere in its environment. The lampshade assembly may be designed according to various styles following the current fashion.
Once it is achieved, the lampshade assembly is delivered to the vendor. In order to optimize the yield, it is desirable that one delivery can provide a higher amount of products. The transport cost can be thereby compensated with a greater amount of products carried per delivery.
Referring to FIG. 1, a lampshade assembly of the prior art comprises a lampshade 10 and a frame 11. One portion of the frame 11 is connected to the top of the lampshade 10 while another portion is connected to a rod 12 of the lamp 1. The rod 12 is further connected to a socle 13 of the lamp structure 1. When the above conventional lamp to be packed, the packing box needed usually has to have a width L that has at least the dimension of the lampshade 10.
The above lampshade structure of the prior art is formed in a single body, and has a lower potion that is dimensionally larger than the socle of the lamp. The size of the packaging box therefore has to be dimensionally adapted to the size of the lampshade. From a packaging consideration, the empty space within the lampshade represents waste of space that is usually filled with a gap-filling material to prevent the damage of the lampshade due to external shocks. As a result, the transportation of the packaged lampshade requires a substantial space, which undesirably increases the packaging cost and the transport cost.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a lampshade assembly that the packing space of the lampshade assembly is greatly reduced, and less packing material is needed. The packing cost and the transport cost are thereby reduced, and it is more convenient to carry the lampshade packing box.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.